New Adventures
New Adventures is the 3rd episode (a whole episode!) of The Mr. Men Show. Plots Mr. Dudeman's Plot - Mr. Dudeman is asked if he made a cartoon. He creates a anime, and goes flipped. Bumper - Shows Miss Jealous rigging a lightbulb to the ceiling. Miss Naughty's Plot - Miss Naughty is told by Miss Curious if the show had a awesome greek theme song. She then has Miss Greek, a new Little Miss, record the theme song, similar to this. Mr. Rude and Mr. Chatterbox's plot -Mr. Rude and Mr. Chatterbox go on an adventure to a water park Mr. Chatterbox says he is so excited because he's never been to the water park before and he talks about it all day long but Mr. Rude tells him to be quiet But then Mr. Chatterbox says he wishes Miss Chatterbox (his sister) was also there he and he talks about it all day long. Mr. Rude gets annoyed and tells Mr. Chatterbox to be quiet. then later that day they go on a waterslide and several other attractions until one time Mr. Chatterbox says come on Mr. Rude Let's go on the funnel slide it will be a blast! and then Mr. Rude says I'll give you a blast and then farts and then a bunch of characters shout Mr. Rude the characters are Mr. Bump, Mr. Happy, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Messy, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Stubborn, Little Miss Giggles, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Skinny, Mr. Busy, Mr. Funny and Mr. Mischief all shout MR. RUDE!!!!!!!!. Then Mr. Chatterbox says that wasn't very nice of you to do that Mr. Rude your emberrsing everyone come on lets go over there it will be great but Mr. Rude still refuses then Mr. Tickle over hears them and tickles Mr. Rude to talk him into it but Mr. Rude says stop it tickling me won't work. but Mr. Chatterbox accepts the tickle and he says if you want to tickle someone tickle me!. and Mr. Tickle says Yay! and tickles Mr. Chatterbox and Mr. Chatterbox laughs. Mr. Rude gets put on the slide but he was not happy however Mr. Strong and Miss Daredevil came along and pushed Mr. Rude down the water slide. But Mr. Rude was not impressed. this. Bumper - Shows Miss Bossy poking Mr. Stupid with her umbrella. Everyone's Plot - Everyone sings a song called "The Adventures of Miss Naughty!". Bumper (DELETED IN THE UK)- Shows Miss Scary getting arrested. Mr. Awesome's Plot (DELETED IN THE UK) - Mr. Awesome and some friends create a alternate universe machine, sending Mr. Awesome to the 80's Little Miss cartoons universe, the 90's Mr. Men cartoon universe, and the future. He then forms a supergroup with the characters and they record a number 1 single in a recording studio. The music video is a sucess, and makes it to the Top 50. Note: Deleted in the UK because it's impossible to do that. Bumper - Shows Mr. Awesome sending a e-mail to Mr. Dudeman. Mr. Dudeman's Plot #2 - Mr. Dudeman is asked by Mr. Awesome if they did a crossover. Thus The Mr. Who Show is born. Bumper - Shows the aftermath of that skit. Mr. Dudeman's Plot #3 - Mr. Dudeman is asked by Mark from Milford, Massachusetts if he ever traveled on the famous CSX 8888. A guest appearance by said locomotive ensues. Bumper - Shows a former BR Class 08 0-6-0 in CSX Bright Future paint getting delivered to the CSX Railway in Toledo. Some of the gang's plot - Everyone is getting on board the new version of The Dillydale Express, with a caboose in the same colors of the coaches and loco, and it takes off on it's first journey to Happyland. Bumper - Shows Mr. Rude playing golf. Mr. Awesome's Plot - He stars in the movie "Mr. Danger", directed by Mr. Dudeman. Category:My pages